In conventional reactors heretofore employed for wet oxidation, the gas phase is not separated from the liquid phase. Consequently, the oxygen which can be supplied to a given volume of waste water being charged to the reaction zone is limited. With prior art reactors about 60 to 65% chemical oxygen demand (COD) removal is typically accomplished at about 500.degree. F. within a few minutes of reaction time.
It would be desirable to increase the wet oxidation efficiency to substantially higher levels of COD removal with the same reaction time and temperature.